Speed
by The Noble French Fry
Summary: Angela gets closely aquainted with Hodgins' Lamborghini Murcielago. Poor Hodgins is not amused. [Hodgela ficlet.]


**Title:** Speed  
**Summary:** Angela gets aquainted with Hodgins' Lamborghini.**  
Rating:** G  
**Pairings/Characters:** Hodgins/Angela**  
Length:** 600 words**  
Genres:** humor?**  
A/N: **Inspired by going to a car show at which they had some very nice Lamborghinis (along with lots of other great cars, of course). Heh. BTW, if anyone's wondering (which I doubt they are) I'm thinking Hodgins would have a 2007 Lamborghini LP640 Murciélago convertible, worth roughly $320,000 and capable of top speeds near 240 mph. :O

* * *

**  
**

**Speed**

Angela looked up and down the length of the bright red car—he'd said the car had just gotten back from the painters, and she believed it—and she grinned. "When do I get to drive it?" she asked.

Hodgins blinked. "You want to drive the Lamborghini?"

She glanced sideways at him, still grinning. "Um, hello." She pointed at the car with a single finger, noting that her fingernail polish was the exact color of the car. It was totally fate. "Insanely fast and expensive Italian sports car? Who _wouldn't_ want to drive it?"

Slowly, Hodgins returned her grin—albeit slightly smaller—and dropped the keys into her outstretched palm. "Okay, sure."

Delighted, Angela half-skipped over to the driver door and got in. She sat her purse carefully down in the passenger side floorboard and made sure it was relatively secure. As Hodgins got in, Angela adjusted her seat and mirrors, getting comfortable with the car. They buckled their seatbelts simultaneously and Angela made extra sure that hers was snug.

"Well, go ahead and crank it," Hodgins said as if he were a driving instructor.

Angela wondered faintly if she'd been waiting for his permission, but decided that it didn't really matter. Putting the key in the ignition, she turned it. She both felt and heard the car roar to life.

The radar detector suction-cupped to a corner of the windshield also beeped to life, punctuating the point.

"Now, I don't know how familiar you are with a stick shift, Ange," Hodgins said, keeping that instructional tone, "but it's not _too_ hard with this one."

She nodded. "Okay."

Backing out of the garage, she was extra careful and slow. Hodgins seemed satisfied with that. Angela continued to take it slow down the length of Hodgins' mile-long driveway. He relaxed in the passenger seat.

Angela grinned to herself as she came to a stop in the end of the driveway. She glanced both ways, finding the road deserted in both directions. The radar detector was silent.

Slowly, she pulled out onto the road, completing the ninety-degree turn smoothly.

And then she floored it.

Acceleration pressed her hard against her seat and made it hard to move her arms, but she switched gears as easily as if she were sitting still and hugged the road's turns just as smoothly. She reveled in the speed, and in the feel of having so much horsepower beneath her. The speedometer rose steadily until she held it off at nearly two-hundred miles per hour.

She stole a sidelong glance at Hodgins.

Glued to his seat by both the acceleration and his fear, he held the arm rests in a death grip. He looked positively terrified—a sharp change from how he'd looked as Angela drove down the driveway.

Angela packed off the accelerator and let the speedometer drop all the way to seventy, which was still some ten miles over the speed limit on this road.

"Too much for you, Hodgie?" she asked half-jokingly.

"No, not at all," he responded, but his voice was a little shaky and she could tell it was a lie. But he forced himself to relax. "Where the hell did you learn to drive like that, Angela?"

Hodgins _did_ seem more comfortable and a lot less terrified now, she noted. Like he was trying to enjoy the speed more than he was fearing that she would crash. She took it as permission, and she grinned as she sped up again. This time, she kept it near a hundred.

"My dad taught me," she answered his question. "When I was seventeen." She smiled. "He trusted me. A lot." She hugged a turn perfectly. "And he taught me very well."

"Yeah." Hodgins chuckled. "I can see that."

**END**

* * *

**Please review. **


End file.
